Flame's Adventures in Fan Fiction
by Flame the Great
Summary: Flame pops in and says happily, "Hello and welcome to my Fic! It contains randomness, chaos, and- HEY HOW DID YOU GET HERE?"
1. Meetings

Flame's Adventures in Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

Meetings

Hi this is my first Fic, hope you enjoy it! Please no flames, even though my name is Flame. :-)

Notes

In case you didn't know, I am Flame. ;-)

Riddleness is a real character, and she has her own Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Go check it out by looking up her name, it is a really good Fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did I wouldn't be writing this Fic... In fact, I don't know anything in this Fic except the story premise and some of the characters....ah well, ON WITH THE FIC!

"WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS RANDOMNESS, AND CHAOS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" shouts Flame.

"Great..." says Harry sarcastically as he jumps out of the computer.

"Man..." sighs Ron.

"This can't be happening..." groans Hermione.

Flame laughs, "It can and it will! I am in control and everyone must obey me!! MUAHAHAHA!!"

"How'd we get stuck with her?" grumbles Hermione.

"Be quiet, and GET BACK IN THE FIC!!" shouts Flame.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione jump into the computer as fast as possible.

Flame laughs evilly, "ON WITH THE FIC!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Winter break at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and everyone had their homework done.

(Harry yells, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"There's no way I would have gotten it done so early!" Ron says flatly.

"I have no problem with this..." Hermione says quietly.

The Homework Demon smiles, "YAY GREAT JOB EVERYONE!!"

Flame jumps,"How the heck did you get here?!"

The Homework Demon smirks, "I have my ways..."

"Did you hear us?!" clamors Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Flame's violet eyes start to glow red, "QUIET!!! AND GET BACK IN THE STORY!!!"

The trio cowers and jumps back in the computer.

"Now it's just you and me." The Homework Demon smiles.

"Don't you have homework to do?" says the annoyed Flame.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot!" The Homework Demon panics, "BYE!"

Flame clutches her head, "This is going to take a while..."

Harry pokes his head out of the computer, "I still don't see how..."

Flame interrupts him, "GET BACK IN THE COMPUTER!"

Harry disappears, as Flame says, "ON WITH THE FIC! (again)")

ANYWAY, because everyone had their homework done, (Harry protests,"I really don't think..." as Flame shoves him back into the computer.)

everyone in the Griffindor common room was getting very bored.

"What should we do now?" asked Harry to Ron and Hermione.

"Why don't we go exploring?" Hermione said simply.

"Why not?" asked Ron, as the three climbed out of the portal leading to the rest of the Hogwarts castle.

Their feet softly slapped against the stone floor as the three made their way around the castle. They wandered around, not really paying attention to where they were going, while watching the moving paintings curiously. They passed some dancing fruit, an old victorian lady who was sewing, and two knights dueling each other, but what they saw next made them stop short. The wall of paintings ended abruptly as the trio came to a dark corridor. They weren't surprised that there was a corridor, as there were many in the castle, however, they were surprised, to see two black robed girls walking toward them. The one on the right was wearing the normal school uniform with the Griffindor crest embroidered on her chest; although they had never seen her in the common room before, or anywhere else in the school for that matter. Her friend was what really threw them, as she appeared to be wearing the Hogwarts uniform, but upon closer inspection, her robe was in fact made out of felt. She had the Slytherin crest engraved on her uniform, and they thought it very strange that a Slytherin and Griffindor were talking and laughing together.

"Hello." Ron called out, somewhat tentatively, as the two girls came up to them.

"Hello!" They both said brightly.

"Umm, who you are guys?" asked the curious Hermione.

"Well, my name is Shawn," said the girl with the Griffindor crest.

"And my name is Riddleness," the girl with the Slytherin crest said as she smirked evilly.

(Flame does a double take on her computer and shouts, "HOW DID THEY GET IN MY FIC?!"

Riddleness smirks and laughs evilly, "We have our ways, and you can't have a Harry Potter Fan Fiction without us!"

Shawn grins, "It just wouldn't be right without our obsessiveness."

Flame groans, "Well I am still in control, even if I can't get you two to leave."

"No you aren't," says a voice from the shadows.

All three jump, as The Homework Demon walks up to the trio.

"Hello," she says while smirking.

"What else could go wrong?" says Flame to herself.

TBG pops up and screams, "I AM THE-"

"GO AWAY!" yells the annoyed foursome.

TBG disappears while everyone looks at Flame questioningly.

"Don't ask," Flame groans with her head in her hands.

As three stare at Flame, they suddenly yell, "ON WITH THE FIC!"

Flame mumbles, "My poor head...")

"So," Ron started awkwardly, "Are you two new?"

"In a way," said Riddleness with an evil glint in her eye.

(Flame starts to grumble about things containing the words "meddling" and "Fan Fiction."

"Calm down and continue with your story." The Homework Demon says irritably.

Flame mumbles something that sounds vaguely like "On with MY Fic" while her currently red eyes glare at The Homework Demon.

"And I thought we demons were the ones with the red eyes..." The Homework Demon says to herself.)

"We just got here." Shawn said as she elbowed Riddleness; the trio just stared at them blankly, looking confused, "You're the first people we ran into so far."

"I'm Harry, and this is Ron and Hermione." Harry said, finally introducing them, "Would you like us to show you around the castle?"

"That would be great!" Riddleness sighed dreamily as she thought of a certain someone she was hoping to run into.

(Flame starts to cough as The Homework Demon glares at her, "Don't give anything away," she warns as Flame tries to compose herself.

She fails miserably, giggling helplessly while she says, "On with the Fic!"

The Homework Demon sighs and shakes her head.)

The group continued to walk down the dimly lit corridor, while pointing out things of interest to the mysterious girls. As they walked down the halls, they kept hearing low mutterings coming from the Slytherin girl. Harry could just make out the words "Draco" and "love" which made him feel very uneasy about the new girl. As they turned a corner, they saw the person they had been hoping NOT to run into.

"Snape!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione cried while taking a step back.

"Hello," Snape sneered as he rested his eyes on the two newcomers, "and who are your new friends, Potter?"

"Riddleness and Shawn." Harry answered cooly.

Suddenly, the faces on the two girls broke out into two identical evil grins as they shouted in unison, "'Ello Seveikins!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione both paled with their mouths agape and looked at Snape. Snape's face was as white as a sheet but it soon had a slight pink tinge to it.

"How did you know?" Snape whispered, and he quickly turned on his heels and ran back the way he came.

There was dead silence as the trio started at the two girls who were still grinning evilly.

"Come on let's keep going," Shawn said as she started to walk down the hall with Riddleness.

The trio stared after them for a while, with their mouths still opened, until they realized what they were doing. They looked at each other, closed their mouths, and ran to catch up with the girls.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Homework Demon smiled, "What a nice story, now DO YOUR HOMEWORK!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!"

Flame holds her head in the hands, "Help."

"I DIDN'T GET TO SEE HIM YET?!" Riddleness cries, "BUT! BUT!-"

"You'll get to meet him in the next chapter don't worry," Flame says cutting her off.

"Oh goodie!" Riddleness sighs as she hugs a picture of her idol.

Flame just stares at Riddleness, "Okay then..."

Shawn starts to grin insanely while thinking of who she wants to meet, while The Homework Demon continues to yell at everyone to do their homework.

"How did I get stuck with these people?" Flame asks to no one in particular.

"Hey, Homework Demon!?" Flame suddenly yells to her.

"Yes?" She asks, while momentarily stopping her rants.

"Would you mind reading the ending for me?" Flame asks as she hands a piece of paper to The Homework Demon.

"Sure," said The Homework Demon, taking the paper, "Everyone reading this, please review, and whoever reviews gets-" she pauses, "-SOME HOMEWORK! HEHEHE!"

"NO!" shouts Flame taking the piece of paper back, "You read it, Riddleness."

Riddleness takes the paper and says,"Everyone reading this, please review, and whoever reviews gets-" she pauses, "A PICTURE OF-"

"DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!" Flame shouts, cutting her off as she grabs the paper from her.

"How about a picture of-" Shawn started to say, as Flame cuts her off and says, "Everyone reading this, please review, and whoever reviews gets a cookie!" Flame says as fast as she could and sighs, "Finally, all done!"

"Are you sure?" says a voice from behind them.


	2. Annoyances and the Starting of the War

Flame's Adventures in Fan Fiction

Notes

Ghost of Allknowing- Thank you for the review! And you'll find out who the voice is in the chapter lol.

homework demon- How'd you get there? And yes people, that was the real Homework Demon who reviewed, and thank you for the review! Also, I just finished my homework so there lol, have fun playing with Smokey!

mandy- Thank you for reviewing! And I believe you mean Riddleness is in character, which I defiantly agree with! (even though she may not lol) and don't worry you are in this chapter!

Also I officially have proof that Riddleness hugged a picture of her idol (which you will find out in this chapter)! I saw her with my own eyes! And even she cannot deny it! Lol anyway on with the Fic!

Chapter 2

Annoyances and the Starting of the War

The four, which consisted of Flame, The Homework Demon, Riddleness, and Shawn, turn around slowly and see a figure hidden in the shadows.

"Oh no it's you," Flame moans.

"Who is that?" The Homework Demon asks.

"I'm Rain, Flame's evil twin," answers the figure as she steps out of the shadows.

Now that Rain is in the light, they can see that she has midnight black hair with a blue tint to it, contrasting Flame's bright white hair, with its violet tint. The twins start to glare at each other through two pairs of identical violet eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asks Flame, who sounds very annoyed.

"I've come to help you with your Fan Fic. I can see you're going to need it." Rain says smugly.

"Gee, thanks," Flame responds sarcastically.

"Oh, I also brought a friend." Rain smirks while indicating someone standing behind her in the shadows.

The person steps out from behind Rain as everyone, except Rain, gasps.

"Oh no it's Mandy!" Flame groans.

As Mandy walks into the light, she develops an insane smirk on her face and giggles madly.

"APPLE!" she shouts, as she runs to grab a red, plastic ice pack in the shape of an apple.

Mandy successfully snatches the apple away from Flame's desk and starts to dance around the room, laughing like a maniac.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Flame shouts as she runs to chase after Mandy.

"MY APPLE!" Mandy screams while running away from Flame.

"Please do the disclaimer and start the Fic!" orders Flame as she chases Mandy out of the room.

The four left in the room blink as they hear screaming and giggling coming from nearby.

Rain snaps back to reality first by saying, "Um, yeah, Flame doesn't own anything in this Fic except for a couple characters and certain plots and yeah that's about it."

The Homework Demon glares at everyone and says, "Enough nonsense! DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY!" Riddleness and Shawn shout back.

As the three argue, Rain sighs, "On with the Fic...I guess..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five walked slowly down the hall until they saw a group of people in the distance. As they came closer they could just make out a head with short blonde hair.

Riddleness gasped, as she realized who it must be and her chocolate brown eyes grew as wide as plates.

"Its-," she started to say, but was cut short when Shawn put a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Don't say a word."

Riddleness nodded as Shawn removed her hand. They smiled sheepishly when they saw they were being watched closely. The others gave them a questioning look, but continued walking when they didn't respond.

The two groups finally met and it was clear that the person with short blonde hair was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potter," Draco said as if Harry's last name was something foul.

"Hello Malfoy," said Harry with the same amount of malice.

Riddleness suddenly became short of breath and her heart beat faster.

"What's this?" Draco asked, turning toward the Slytherin in the group, "You shouldn't be consorting with people like this, especially the mudblood."

Hermione growled as Riddleness thought dreamily to herself, "He noticed me!"

"You got a problem, mudblood?" Draco asked, hearing Hermione.

"Yes, You!" Hermione said forcefully, as she stalked up to Draco and punched him in the face. This caused him to fall to the stone floor, stunned.

"That felt good." Hermione stated, a little surprised at what she had done.

"Why you!" Riddleness said menacingly as she leaped at Hermione, but was stopped short by Shawn who grabbed her.

"No!" Shawn yelled, restraining an angry Riddleness from killing Hermione.

"You shouldn't hit people!" Riddleness shouted fiercely, fire in her eyes, as she struggled against Shawn's grasp.

The onlookers just stared as Riddleness slowly calmed down enough, so that Shawn could release her. She then went over to Draco and started to help him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

("Aww Are you okay? Did that mean old mudblood hurt you?" Flame interjects, imitating Riddleness.

Riddleness glares at Flame and says,"I sound nothing like that."

"Yes you do," Flame, Shawn, The Homework Demon, Rain, and Mandy say at the same time.

"Humph!" Riddleness says and starts ignoring them while staring at a picture of Draco.

Mandy giggles and snatches the photo away from Riddleness.

"Hey, give that back!" Riddleness shouts, as she runs after Mandy.

Mandy laughs and sprints out of the room, with Riddleness hot on her trail.

As they leave, Flame remembers something, "Hey! She still has my apple!"

Flame runs after the two as Shawn, The Homework Demon, and Rain stare at each other.

"Let's all do homework!" The Homework Demon says happily.

"NO!" Shawn and Rain shout back.

The Homework Demon sulks, "Fine, then on with the Fic.")

"Yeah, I think so," Draco said when he got to his feet, changing his tone he turned to Hermione and said angrily, "You'll pay for that, mudblood."

"Bring it on, pure blood." Hermione spat.

"Is that a challenge?" Draco smirked.

"What do you think, blondie?" Hermione taunted.

Draco glared, "You're on."

Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement and spite, "Let the war begin, Griffindors vs. Slytherins, and anything goes. First one to surrender loses."

"Deal," agreed Draco, "But let's make this interesting, if my team wins, then you must dye your hair purple and kiss Potter."

Hermione turned white and glared at Draco, "Fine, but if MY team wins, you must shave your head and-" she paused and smirked, "if anyone says your name, for the duration of a month, you must say loudly, 'Griffindors rule, Slytherins drool, and I'm such a loser.'"

Draco paled and said, "My beautiful hair?" he shook it off, "Fine, let the games begin, and you had better watch yourself."

And with that, the Slytherins, along with Riddleness, walked down the hall and out of sight.

"We'll see who has to watch who, Draco-boy," Hermione muttered under her breath.

("Wow, Hermione's almost as evil as Rain," a stunned Flame says.

"Or me," says Mandy, after coming out of the shadows and grabbing Flame's shoulders, scaring her.

"You aren't evil, just annoying," Flame comments.

"Oh yeah? What do you call putting your apple in the garbage disposal?" Mandy asks indignantly.

"You what?!" Flame cries, as she runs out of the room.

"Did you?" inquires Rain.

"Of course not," Mandy says, while briefly showing Rain the apple in her pocket.

"I don't see anything!" Flame yells in the background.

"Wow you really are evil," Rain says, impressed, "anyway, on with the Fic!")

Hermione sighed, "Come on, we have to tell everyone the news," and with that, she turned and started walking back toward the Griffindor common room, with Harry, Ron, and Shawn following her, still shocked by what had happened.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Ron asked Hermione angrily.

"Yes," Hermione answered calmly, "Besides, you're not going to have to pay the consequences if we lose, so why are you so worried?"

"Hermione, are you crazy? You just started a prank war with the meanest people in the whole school!" Ron said sounding surprised.

"Don't worry, we can take them as long as everyone helps out, and Draco would look SO funny bald!" Hermione laughed.

("You're funny too! FUNNY LOOKING!!" Riddleness shouts, interrupting, and everyone stares at her.

"Would you be quiet and let me finish this chapter?" says Flame, irritably.

"Oh fine, but hurry up already! I'm not in this part!" Riddleness says impatiently.

Flame sighs,"On with the Fic!" then says darkly,"unless there are any more interruptions!")

Ron sighed and the four continued their walk back to the common room. Surprisingly, when they got back, every single Griffindor was in the Griffindor common room.

("Go figure." Flame says innocently.)

Many people were talking and socializing so Hermione shouted to get everyone's attention, but no one heard her. Finally she muttered, "Accentus!" and a sound like an explosion filled the room. The room was suddenly very quiet.

"Here's the deal," Hermione explained,"The Griffindors and the Slytherins are officially in a prank war, where whoever surrenders first loses, who would like to help?"

Everyone was quiet as they considered this offer.

Hermione sighed and said,"And if we win, Malfoy has to shave his head and repeat, 'Griffindors rule, Slytherins drool, and I'm such a loser' every time someone says his name for a month!"

Upon hearing this everyone cheered and agreed to help with the prank war.

(Riddleness growls softly, attracting Flame's attention.

"Something wrong?" Flame asks skeptically.

Riddleness glares at Flame in reply, and continues growling.

"Ok, then," Flames says, starting to question Riddleness's sanity, "On with the Fic.")

"So what's the plan?" Harry asks Hermione.

Hermione hesitated, but at that very moment three figures burst through the common room door.

"We heard something about a prank war," said one," and you can't have proper pranks without us!"

"Fred, George!" Ron said happily, running over to them.

Shawn's heart started beating faster as she realized who was with the twins. It was the person she had been dreaming of meeting, it was-.

"Wood!" Harry greeted, smiling.

"Hey Harry! How are you doing?" Wood asked enthusiastically.

"Great, so you three heard about the prank war?" Harry asked the newcomers.

"Yeah we did, dang Hermione, we didn't know you had it in you!" Fred said proudly.

Hermione blushed a bit and said,"So you guys want to help out?"

"You bet!" the twins said excitedly,"Let's get started then!"

Everyone formed a tight circle around the twins as they started to explain their plans, and Shawn edged closer to Wood, blushing.

Unbeknownst to the Griffindors, the Slytherins were doing the exact same thing. All the Slytherins had also agreed to this war, and now all one could do was wait and see who would make the first move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flame sighed,"Finally done with the chapter!"

"Good," The Homework Demon smiles, "now you can do your homework!"

"Would you stop telling me to do my homework!" Flame shouts, her patience wearing thin.

"No need to yell," The Homework Demon raises an eyebrow.

"When will I come back in the story?" Riddleness asks impatiently.

"ARG!" Flame yells and sighs, "well at least things can't get worse."

"Did you know that whenever someone says something like that, it always gets worse?" Rain inquires and counts, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1,-"

The door flings open as a girl comes through and shouts, "Have you seen Peter Pan?"

Rain smiles, "I knew it."

"Quiet Rain," Flame grumbles, and turns to the girl, "What are you doing here, Ice?"

Ice blinks and pouts, "I can't find Peter!"

Flame stares as tears start to form in Ice's eyes, "He didn't come through here,-"

At that moment, a boy crashes through the window wearing all green.

Ice immediately perks up, "Peter! You came back!"

"Of course!" says Peter Pan smiling, "Let's go, Ice!"

"Ok!" Ice says, her eyes shinning.

Peter grabs her hand and together they fly out the open window shouting in unison, "Off to Neverland!"

Everyone in the room watches, stunned, as Peter and Ice fly off into the clouds. Mandy sees that this is her opportunity to cause some chaos and leaves the room quietly.

Everyone snaps out of their stunned state as they hear a crash in the distance.

Flame groans, "Now what could be causing,-" she cuts herself off as she realizes that Mandy isn't in the room.

"MANDY!" Flame roars, leaving the room, "What did you- MY TV! AHH! THAT'S IT! Now where did I put my wand?"

The four in the room wince as they hear explosions and the sound of Mandy screaming bloody murder.

"I really hope she dosen't kill her," The Homework Demon says, scared.

"She wouldn't kill anyone," Rain says, but her eyes widen as she hears a loud THUD. "At least, I don't think she will, I'm supposed to be the evil one."

"Maybe you rubbed off on her?" Riddleness asks as they hear another crash, and a bloody curdling scream.

"Maybe one of us should go stop them?" Shawn inquires quietly.

They look at each other, "I'm not going in there," they say in unison.

Luckily, at that moment, Flame walks in the room, her eyes blood red.

"Don't worry, unfortunately, she's not dead," she says darkly, causing everyone in the room to take a step back, "I trapped her under my blue beanbag chair and some tape, and she's currently ripping the chair to shreds."

Rain's eyes turned a deadly blue, "Flame," she said quietly, "Your beanbag chair is red, MINE is blue."

Flame's eyes widened as she realizes what she did, "Oops," she says and takes off running in the opposite direction.

Rain stalks out of the room, murder in her eyes, her wand raised.

The three left in the room wince as they hear more screaming.

"We better end this fast." The Homework Demon says worriedly.

"Yeah, you're right," Riddleness says, "Everyone reading this please review and whoever reviews gets-," she looks around making sure Flame is really gone," A DRACO PLUSHIE!"

The Homework Demon and Shawn back away from Riddleness as she hugs her own Draco plushie.

"Yeah, what she said," The Homework Demon says nervously, seriously questioning Riddlness sanity.

"Ditto." Shawn says also very nervous.


End file.
